


Bon Appétit

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of dirty talk, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Hello yes hmmm back at it again with the filth, I make so much happen to Ryuji's butt it's not even funny anymore, I try to balance each smut fic with one not smut fic, M/M, Multi, Or in other words Akiryukita sandwich, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira and Yusuke try something new, much to Ryuji's embarrassment.





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> (I just wanted to write Ryuji getting that double d... sorry...  
> But uh, hope you enjoy! It's not beta read too well so I apologize for any mistakes ^^')

“Shh… just relax, we’ll take it from here Ryuji,” murmured Akira.

They were on Akira’s bed: Morgana had agreed to stay at Ann’s for a while, leaving the attic free for Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke to use. Ryuji was wearing nothing but a shirt and sitting on top of Akira, his bare thighs straddling Akira’s pelvis so that his ass rested against Akira’s  cock and Akira could see his front. Behind him, Yusuke kneeled onto the mattress, his chest pressed against Ryuji’s back.

“Don’t be afraid to tell us if we cause you any discomfort,” reminded Yusuke.

“I get it already. Can we just start now?” muttered Ryuji. They had already done this before a few times, but Ryuji was still a bit anxious about how it would turn out.

Yusuke leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ryuji’s neck. “I see you’re as eager as ever. Very well, shall we start then, Akira?”

Akira nodded, and Ryuji couldn’t help but shiver as he felt two pairs of hands slide underneath his shirt and roam around his body, grazing his chest, his abdomen, and his thighs.

“Simply exquisite,” breathed Yusuke as he slid one hand over Ryuji’s chest, deft fingers brushing against an erect nipple before toying with the sensitive nub while Ryuji bit his lip to stifle a whimper.

Ryuji wondered why every session ended up like this; oh no, it was never Yusuke or Akira in this position, but for whatever reason every time they wanted to have sex it always ended up with Ryuji wedged between them on the bed. How come he didn’t get to top? Let one of them see what it feels like to walk around with a sore ass and throat the entire day for a change.

Still, as much as it annoyed him, he couldn’t think any more about it as Yusuke brought his free hand to Ryuji’s other nipple, twisting and pinching at both nipples and causing Ryuji to bite his lip harder while Akira pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, leaving Ryuji completely naked. Akira grasped Ryuji’s cock in his hand and start to stroke him as his other hand prodded at Ryuji’s rim, and Ryuji allowed a moan to escape his lips as two fingers breached his entrance.

“Ngah, f-fuck… Ah!” And suddenly he’s arching his back as Akira curled his fingers directly into his prostate, stroking and massaging the swollen bundle of nerves. “Mmm, A-Akira…” moaned Ryuji.

“Are you going first?” asked Yusuke.

“Well, he’s already on top of me, so I might as well,”

“Fair enough,” sighed Yusuke as he absentmindedly ran his hands over Ryuji’s chest, drawing out another moan from Ryuji.

“You’re really responsive today,” remarked Akira.

“Haven’t had time to jack off with all the trips to Mementos,” muttered Ryuji before stifling a moan as Akira added a third finger. Akira gave a few more thrusts before stilling his hand, but his fingers were still squeezing his prostate with enough force that had Ryuji whimpering and grinding his hips against Akira’s hand.

 “Q-quit teasing!” whined Ryuji.

“Can’t help it, you look so cute when you’re desperate,” replied Akira before withdrawing his fingers completely, eliciting a whine from Ryuji at the loss.

“C-come on, just put it in already…” begged Ryuji. When Akira still wouldn’t give him what he wanted,  Ryuji decided to take matters into his own hands; he turned and grasped Akira’s cock, sliding his rim over Akira’s length a few times before lifting his hips up and lowering himself onto the head. Ryuji moaned as he felt himself sink all the way down to the hilt, panting as he started to roll his hips against the thick length filling him up so nicely.

“Well someone’s eager,” purred Akira as he grasped Ryuji’s hips, slamming himself upward.

“A-ah!” yelped Ryuji, tossing his head back as he rode the motion of Akira’s thrusts. “Fuck, fuck! Akira!”

“You’re desire to be filled today is nothing short of wanton, Ryuji,” noted Yusuke as he watched the way Ryuji’s ass eagerly swallowed up Akira’s cock. “I wonder…”

Ryuji’s eyes widened when he felt a pair of fingers brush against his entrance. “Woah, h-hey!”

“Akira, Ryuji, I have a proposal,” said Yusuke calmly as he continued to insistently press his fingers against Ryuji’s rim. “I’m going to join as well,”

“Wait, at the same time? t-that’s…” Ryuji trailed off as he stared at Yusuke’s collected expression. Holy shit, he was actually serious about this.

Akira nodded. “Alright, I’m fine with it.” he glanced at Ryuji. “Thoughts?”

“There’s no way… you guys are gonna tear me apart,” objected Ryuji, but at the same time he couldn’t stop his mind from expanding upon the possibility. The thought of being stretched past his limits, of being completely filled to the point of breaking… Ryuji couldn’t restrain the shiver that ran through him.

“I’ll go slowly,” soothed Yusuke, “ and if you decide you don’t like it, we can stop immediately.”

Ryuji glanced back at Yusuke, then down at his erection, already flushed and hard.

“Argh, fine, but just… go easy on me, okay?”

Yusuke nodded, and he slowly pushed his fingers against Ryuji’s entrance again until they finally fit through. “How does it feel?” he asked.

“Mm, i-its fine, you can keep going,” panted Ryuji, trying his best not to clamp down. Shit, it was definitely a stretch, and Yusuke hadn’t even put his dick in yet.

Yusuke continued to shallowly thrust his fingers in and out, and meanwhile Akira had resumed his own movement; his thrusts were much slower than earlier, but that didn’t stop Ryuji from crying out each time he brushed past his prostate, tears pooling in his eyes while they worked him open even further.

A few more moments of careful preparation, and Yusuke finally pulled out his fingers. Ryuji could feel the head of Yusuke’s cock gently prodding at his rim, and he couldn’t help but tense up in anxiety.

“Breathe,” murmured Yusuke as he ran his hands over Ryuji’s waist. Ryuji took in a few deep breaths, but a high-pitched whine escaped him as he finally felt the head of Yusuke’s cock push in, sliding tightly past Akira’s cock further and further and…

 _Oh, oh god_.

 Ryuji sobbed helplessly as he looked down to see the slight bulge in his tummy, tears threatening to spill down his face and both cocks stretching him open so wide that he felt like he was going to burst.

“N-no… i-it hurts…” whined Ryuji; the stretch definitely burned, but more apparent was the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him at being so full now.

Akira smoothed his hand over the slope of the bulge, drawing out a whimper from Ryuji as he gently kneaded his hand against his swollen tummy. “Look at you, it’s like you’re pregnant,” remarked Akira.

“How do you feel, Ryuji?” asked Yusuke, his hands grasping onto Ryuji’s waist for support.

“S-so full… Akira, Yusuke, please…” whimpered Ryuji, clenching around the lengths inside him and digging his fingers into Akira’s waist; he felt so tender now, and everything was so sensitive, as if the slightest movement would be enough to shatter him.

He wasn’t prepared when Akira suddenly gave an experimental thrust upward, letting out a yelp as Akira’s cock grinded against his prostate.

 “Ah! A-Akira, wait—” and then Yusuke started to move too, hips rolling forward in tandem with Akira’s thrusts. "Mmm! Yusuke!"

Ryuji couldn’t take it. He gasped and squirmed against the other two, writhing about to get away; it was too much, there was no way he could do this anymore, but then Yusuke leaned forward and soon Ryuji found himself completely pinned between the two with nowhere to go. The most he could do was give out a stream of pitiful whimpers while they used his body for their own pleasure.

“Shit, I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” groaned Akira. He sped up his thrusts with Yusuke following his example, and Ryuji could hear himself crying out in high-pitched wails as each thrust slammed against his prostate, tears streaming down his flushed face while a trace of drool escaped from his mouth. They were pushing him past his breaking point, and still Ryuji was begging _more more please more_ —

Ryuji came with a scream, cum spraying across Akira’s chest as he trembled through his orgasm.

“Aw, you came already?” asked Akira as he and Yusuke continued to thrust. Ryuji shivered, letting out a pitiful whimper as they prodded his abused prostate over and over again.

“That’s perfectly fine,” Yusuke trailed his hands upward, drawing out a sob from Ryuji as he resumed playing with stiff and sensitive nipples. “We’re well aware that you can handle releasing more than once, after all.”

“Ngah, hah… feels so g-good,” moaned Ryuji, teary eyes rolled upward as his cock hardened again, a bead of precum rolling down from the swollen head.

“You love this, don’t you?” leered Akira. “Such a needy little slut. You’d be happier if we just kept you as a cumdumpster.” he sped up, and the force was enough to make Ryuji start to come apart at the seams again, shivering and sobbing in overstimulation. “Look at you, you’re already hard again,” he grasped Ryuji’s cock and gave it a few firm pumps that made Ryuji moan and writhe.

Yusuke sped up as well, and soon Ryuji was howling and grinding his ass back against their cocks, his swollen rim sliding against heated flesh at a merciless pace. “Ah! Ahhh! Oh fuck please please Akira Yusuke please let me cum I wanna cum so badly—“ Ryuji squealed as they targeted his prostate again, his cries spurring on the other two into a wild fervor. A rough bite on the shoulder from Yusuke and a twist of Akira’s hand around his cock was enough to have Ryuji tossing his head back and screaming, tears pouring down his face as his cock splashed cum between him and Akira’s stomachs. He clamped down on the lengths inside him with each spasm, and it was enough to tip the other two over as well in a chorus of moans. Heat splashed against Ryuji’s walls, and the feeling of cum dribbling in thick rivulets down his thighs indicated that they had released inside him. _So full..._

After a few moments of recovery, Yusuke was the first one to pull out, and Ryuji whined quietly at the loss. Akira pulled out shortly afterwards, leaving an extremely tired Ryuji to collapse on the bed, shivering.

“I must say, that was beyond incredible,” chuckled Yusuke as he laid down beside Ryuji.

“No kidding. You’re truly amazing, Ryuji.” praised Akira before kissing Ryuji on the forehead.

Ryuji only had enough energy left to nod in response, eyes slowly fluttering shut as he started to drift off.

“We really took a toll on him,” remarked Yusuke before slinging an arm over Ryuji, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ryuji’s neck and planting a kiss.

“Yeah, but he’s so cute like this,” lilted Akira before following Yusuke’s example.

It would take a while for Ryuji to fully recover, but for now, they were more than content to just lay there, admiring their boyfriend and watching the steady rise and fall of his form with each breath.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
